


Sugar Coated Castle

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castle in the bunker, Clio kicks ass, Dean gets hurt, Eric is adorable... as always, F/M, Gabe is awesome, Gabe is babysitting, Lots of candy, Uncle Gabriel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clio and the boys go on a vamp hunt, leaving Eric in Gabriel's care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Coated Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Another fluffy-ish fic for today.
> 
> Next week I will be out of town and won't be able to publish (since I'll be out of service range) :( But I will be back on schedule the Monday after next (the 29th)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)

* * *

Clio slithered around the side of the old barn, Sam was in front of her, and Dean was crouched behind Baby. The three had their guns drawn as they circled the barn, inside there was a large nest consisting of al least eight vamps. They boys had figured that those odds meant three for each of them and two for Clio. Clio at first argued the division, but ultimately gave up due to being benched for so long. Now there was no time for bringing the issue back up, her and Sam stood motionless waiting for Dean’s signal.

 

Once they were given the all clear, they straightened in posture and started their distraction. “Baby, where are we, I’m scared.” Clio whimpered in a nasally voice

 

“It’s okay, Baby Doll. I’ve got ya. I think if we cut through this field we’ll be fine.” Sam purred in a deep tone. The two spoke louder than normal, but it was still believable. Had the scenario been different, Dean probably would’ve been fighting laughter listening to their take on a stereotypical couple. Even given these circumstances, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. A few seconds after Sam stopped talking, they heard the grass shift on the other side of the barn. “Hello? Anyone there?” Clio readied her gun and Sam moved in front of her more, shielding her from whatever was coming next.

 

“Howdy folks, you two lost?” an older looking male called as he walked into the opening, a false smile played on his face. “Well, well, looks like we got us a Winchester. And who’s this gorgeous little choice steak…” He paused, inhaling deeply and locking eyes with Sam. “Oh, she must be that pretty little play toy of yours people all talk about, I can smell you on her from here.” 

 

“We got another one over here, Dad.” A younger vamp called as he drug Dean from out behind the Impala and throwing his gun over to the older vamp’s feet. 

 

“Now what am I gonna do with three hunters who I know have the intentions of hurting my family. What do you say Jesse, I think the girl would make a nice little blood bank don’t you?”

 

Sam moved closer to her and brought his arm behind him to shield her more.

 

“Don’t you friggin” touch her!” Dean bellowed, and Jesse punched him in the stomach to silence him. Dean doubled over in pain, and fell to his knees. Two Vamps began silently inching up behind Clio, Dean saw them and gasped in a broken voice, “Clio!” he pointed behind her. Before anyone could react she had grabbed her dagger from her boot and whirled around decapitating one of the vampires in one clean slice. This initiated the battle, Sam was attacked and while most were distracted Dean had managed to crawl over to his gun. The second vamp charged her, but when she made a move he ducked, and all she did was leave a gash on his arm.

 

The vamp came at her again and threw her back a few feet, her blade landed just out of her reach. She wriggled across the ground and grabbed it, the vamp lunged towards her and she drove her dagger deep into his stomach, he laughed condescendingly, she took advantage of his pause to remove her blade and decapitate him. This cut was messier and when her blade cleared the other side of his neck she turned her face to avoid blood spray in her mouth and eyes. She felt the hot spray on her left cheek and her shirt was soaked from her first stab.

 

Her eyes darted frantically for any sign of the boys, “Sam!” She shrieked. 

 

“Clio!” he answered, he was on the other side of the barn. She rounded the corner and saw Dean on the ground against the wall and Sam was pinned on his back with the vamp holding Sam’s gun to his head. He was closer to her than his brother, so she ran to him first. Running up behind them she executed a third vamp. Sam grabbed his gun and shot the one hovering over Dean, who then reached up and beheaded him.

 

Clio ran over to Dean and helped him to his feet, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Princess-- Son of a bitch-- I always forget you can fight like that.” She laced his arm over shoulder and Sam took his other side to help him to the impala. His leg was in bad shape, it wasn’t broken, just a badly sprained knee.

 

“Crowley’s a damn good teacher...Careful when you get in the car, I’ll need to wrap it with epsom salt and give you something for the pain.”

 

“And Whiskey?” Clio rolled her eyes and they helped ease him into the backseat of the car.

 

“Sure Dean, and some whiskey.” Clio agreed as she slid into the backseat with him, Sam drove while Clio inspected Dean’s leg, elevating it using her own. When they got back to the bunker they were charged by a very hyper Eric, and managed to scoop him up before he could cling to Dean’s injured knee, “I don’t think so buddy, Uncle Dean has a sore knee and the last that’d help it is you using it as a foothold to climb up him.” She smiled, booping his little nose.

 

“Can I help you make him better?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” She hugged him tightly, taking him into his playroom on the way to her spice closet. She stepped into the room and saw a large wall of foam bricks at least six feet tall, some areas were taller, having been formed into castle peaks and even having gargoyle decorations. There was even a drawbridge blocking the entrance. She wasn’t surprised when she found that Gabriel was nowhere in sight. “Baby boy, where’s uncle Gabe?”

 

“He’s in our castle.” He beamed. “He even let me help him build it, Mama.”

 

“That’s… good… I’m glad you two had fun  while we were gone.” She set Eric down, “Gabriel! Get outta the fort.”

 

“No.” replied a muffled yell.

 

“Come on, don’t make me crawl in there.”

 

“Come on, Cupcake. Have a little fun, I’ll lower the drawbridge.” The second half was even more muffled, most likely he had shoved candy in his mouth while talking. When the drawbridge lowered Clio got on her hands and knees and crawled through the entrance tunnel of the fortress. She was in a tunnel that was way too long and way too windy to have fit in the room, Gabriel had worked his angel mojo on it and overly embellished it. He could be anywhere in the castle and she didn’t know where to start.

 

“Baby boy, you wanna help Mama find your uncle?”

 

“Yeah!” He dove past her and scurried down the foam alleyway that they had built and she tried to keep up as fast as her bad knees would let her crawl. When they got to the center room it had a flat screen TV along one wall, with paw patrol playing loudly, and in the corner was a dragon’s hoard of candy, and sitting beside the heaping mound, Clio found her angel.

 

He was seated happily, munching on candy and he seemed way too entranced by the children’s show. Gabriel was drawn from his candy trance when Eric ran up to him and threw himself against Gabe and stealing a bite of the current candy bar. Clio laughed, “Having fun,  _ oh mighty archangel _ ?”

 

“Just enjoying my architectural masterpiece. Kit Kat, Cupcake?” He held up a king size Kit Kat and waved it in front of her. She sat beside him and plucked it from his hand.

 

“Maybe later, De Dolci… Thanks for watching the kiddo while we were out.”

 

He put an arm around her and pulled her close, both of them watching Eric as he stared at the TV screen, hardly blinking. “No problem, Cupcake… How the vamp hunt go anyway?”

 

“Eric, Honey, back up a couple feet, okay? It went fine.” She paused to yawn and let her head fall against Gabe’s shoulder. “Dean messed up his knee, and I got thrown a few feet. But they all died and we all lived, so I say success… Now I have to go mix up a thing to fix Dean’s knee.” Gabriel snapped, and her eyes shot to his. He simply smiled and took another bite of chocolate.

 

“Come on” He teased, “Don’t look so worried. I just fixed his knee for ya.”  

 

“Thank you, but I’m sure Dean will have an objection.”

 

About thirty seconds later, Sam ran into the playroom and stop dead in his tracks. “Uh Gabriel?”

 

“We’re in here Honey, I… I don’t know if you’ll fit through the tunnels.” She laughed, being sure to speak loudly so he could hear her.

 

“Come here, something just happened to Dean’s knee.”

 

She looked over to Gabe and smirked, “Told ya.” She scooted forward and crawled through the miniature labyrinth of tunnels that Gabriel had created. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled a comforting smile to Sam, “Gabriel fixed his knee, that was the pain he probably just felt. I’ll go check on him and you…. Gabe!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Has my son eaten anything besides candy today!”

 

“...I plead the fifth!” He shouted back and Clio shook her head, laughing.

 

“And you, you can fix our son something to eat that wouldn’t give him diabetes.” She tiptoed to kiss him and he smiled against her lips.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Dove.”


End file.
